elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dagarha
Dagarha is an Orsimer residing in the city of Orsinium, Wrothgar. She is one of the Malacath faithful, a group of Malacath worshippers that believe they will be rewarded with immortality, nourishment, and constant battle in the afterlife, as a reward for their continued servitude. Interactions Those Truly Favored Dagarha learns that the Winterborn, a faction of Reachmen raiders, seek the Vengeful Eye, an old relic of Malacath. She plans to claim the Vengeful Eye before the Winterborn can reach it, and will ask the Vestige to help when they first engage in dialogue with her. Dialogue ;Those Truly Favored "Malacath whispered of your strength. Those who remain true to the Daedric Prince of Vengeance must band together in these difficult times. Yet they who share our faith move against us." :Who do you mean? "Winterborn raiders. Before King Kurog bottled them in Frostbreak, one group splintered from their mob. They seek the Vengeful Eye, a relic granted by the Daedric Prince himself." ::Where is this relic? "The splintered mob was last spotted in catacombs untouched since the siege of Old Orsinium. When I learned this, Malacath's rage quickened in my heart. Clearly, a sign. The relic is there. It must not touch Winterborn flesh." :::I'll search for this relic. "Scholars uncovered the catacombs at what they call 'Honor's Rest.' Once inside, seek the Vengeful Eye. Return it swiftly when you find it." ::::What can you tell me about the Vengeful Eye? "The stories say it was given to Malacath's champions as a sign of his favor. Only the strongest wore it, and passed it to whomever could slay the bearer." :::::Why is it important? "It is not. All that matters is what the Vengeful Eye represents. Malacath demands strength ... despises weakness. The relic is a symbol for his followers, a holy mandate. This is why the Winterborn must never recover it." ::::::Why not? What do they want with it? "A great warrior from the Reach was said to wear it last. It's why the Winterborn scrape and paw in the catacombs. They claim Malacath demanded their ancestor's service. That they have honored the Prince of Vengeance ever since." :::::::Do the Winterborn have equal claim to the Vengeful Eye? "We are Malacath's children. He tempers us in Nirn's forge, beating us against the anvil of Wrothgar. He bears no love for the Winterborn. Malacath whispers to them so they may inflict themselves upon us. So we may prove ourselves the stronger metal." Upon bringing back the Vengeful Eye: "You bear the Vengeful Eye. I knew, because as soon as I saw you, Malacath whispered that I should kill you where you stand. Clearly a sign." :I have it, but I'd rather just give it to you. "Of course, of course ... its curse of vengeance has waned. It can be freely given, and need not be won through battle. Shameful. Shameful." ::Here, take it. "A great service to Malacath. He shall not forget. He never forgets. And now his eye is upon you. Do great works of vengeance in his name. Walk with Malacath's vengeance in your step. May your enemies crumble in your wake." Appearances * fr:Dagarha Category:Orsinium: Orsinium Characters Category:Orsinium: Orsimer Category:Orsinium: Females Category:Online: Quest Givers